


Man's Best Prince

by FyreinFlair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: The adventure begins as four companions set out onto their journey.





	Man's Best Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/gifts).



"Uh, Ignis, I think we need to stop again..."

"But we just stopped 20 miles back, are you sure-"

"I'm pretty sure Ignis!"

After a few dramatic sighs they pull to the side of the road. "Okay, but tell Noct to make it quick, Lunafreya is waiting for him."

Pompto nods as he and Noctis head for some bushes.

"His Highness sure is a needy one, isn't he?" Gladio stretched out in the front seat, the length of this road trip starting to get to him.

"Don't be rude, Prince Noctis is extremely important, and we were granted this task to escort him to Miss Lunafreya. It is of the utmost importance that we take this seriously and act as professionals."

"Yeah, but he's just a-"

"We're back!" Prompto smiled with a happy Noctis in tow.

Ignis revved the engine. "Good, then let's get this show on the road."

Buckled in and ready, they headed for the docks.

***

There was no boat, and there was going to be no way for them to get to Altissia. Shit.

"Grand, what are we going to do now?"

"Well we could do what that Dino fellow wants and get going tomorrow."

"And why can't Luna just come and get Noctis herself? Does he really need all three of us just to drive him there?"

"I don't think you realize how important the Prince is to both our homeland and our king, if anything were to happen to him while he's in our hands..."

"Nothing's going to happen, Specs. He'll be fine. I'd say he could take care of himself... but... wait where did they go anyhow?"

They looked around for a moment before seeing that Noctis was running away from Prompto, chasing a cat. Fast.

Noctis loves cats.

"Oh no! We have to stop him!" Ignis runs after him and Gladio follows.

***

The King is dead, and now Noctis knows.

And he wont stop trying to run back to Insomnia.

"Noct! Come on buddy, I know, I know it hurts but we gotta keep moving, we can't go home. We're here, we'll keep you safe."

Prompto tries to reassure him, but Noctis keeps whimpering.

"We have to go on, Iris is in Lestallum, let's meet up with her. She hasn't seen Noct in a bit anyway..."

Gladio ushers them back to the car. Noctis doesn't understand.

***

"Prince Noctis!!!!!!!! Oh it's been so long, you're just as cute as ever!!!!"

Iris pats Noct's head and he shakes her hand off before nuzzling into her. "Awww, I knew you missed me too, pal. C'mon, let me show you the city!"

They spend the day wandering through the dense city, everyone greeted them warmly, treating the prince as if he wasn't royalty. It was a nice change, being away from people who walked on eggshells around you all the time. Also all the tasty food! Noctis was over the moon.

Good days can't always last however, and it was time for them to move on.

***

"Okay, okay, I get that he's a 'prince' and all, but surely the gods didn't mean to actually bless him, right?"

"Gladio! Enough! We've talked about this!"

"Ignis, Gladio, can you stop arguing, Noct's had a pretty rough day and I think he just wants to sleep on a real bed..."

They all agree, after the madness that was trying to protect Noctis from a thousand different enemies on a freaking crater.

***

The trip to Altissia was long and grueling, but they were finally here. 

Lunafreya can finally see Noct.

"Noctis, oh my sweet little Noct, I missed you so!"

She hugs him hard, and strokes his back. Noctis kisses her cheek happily, so excited to see her. He can finally have a home again, with someone who loves him.

"Aww, I think Noct missed you too! Look at him, he's so excited!" Prompto joined in on loving the little prince.

"I still can't believe we spent all this time, all this effort, just to deliver a dog to you."

"Gladio!!!!!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What?"

They shake their heads. Some people just don't understand.

Prince Noctis wags his tail with elation.

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools! I've been joking about writing this for legit like... a year so I finally did. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE PUPPY NOCTIS I LOVE HIM
> 
> For my bestie Rach cause she's A++ and deserves all the puppy love <3


End file.
